Some Lines Were Meant to be Crossed
by maggiexxmoment
Summary: Skye has spent her life avoiding the Downworlders that only she can see. She knows not what they are, only that she must ignore them. Then she meets Damon, a handsome vampire who throws her carefully balanced life into chaos. DamonXOC
1. An End to Monotony

**Alright! So this is my crossover of, of course, the Vampire Diaries and the Mortal Instruments, my two favorite series. _Please_ note that yeah, this is going to contain spoilers for both (mostly for Mortal Instruments, as the storyline is heavily based on what happens in that), so keep that in mind while reading.**

**Now the timing. For the Mortal Instruments, it takes place after the series has ended, when everything with Valentine and whatnot has been settled, and they are now back at the Institute in New York City, with Alec and Isabelle's mother, Maryse, taking over for Hodge, as well as having Jocelyn and Luke actively helping out.**

**For the Vampire Diaries, it takes place after book four, when Elena has come back to life. Shinichi and Misao are still evident, but I've decided to change what happens next (because I hated Stefan not being there for two, very _long_ books -.- )**

**So there. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review (criticism is welcome, but please be nice :3 ) annnnd away we go! :D**

* * *

"Keep your head down," I chanted to myself. "Keep your head _down. Don't_ make eye contact. _Don't make eye contact."_

Head down, _not _making eye contact, I hurried past the strange-looking man who called out to me. His voice had almost a taunting tone to it, like he knew something I didn't. Little did he know, I knew a lot more than he realized.

He was tall, leaning against a brick wall. His inky black hair fell messily to his shoulders, and even not looking at him, it was hard to miss his intense blue eyes.

Sounded like a dream, right? Sounded gorgeous?

Well, maybe he would be if not for the horns protruding from his head, the strange, fin-like blades attached to his bare arms, and his claw-like fingernails. He grinned jagged, pointed teeth at me.

He was attractive, sure. He also wasn't human.

You would think that on a crowded New York City street, with tons of people milling about, that _someone_ would notice this completely out of place, inhuman character. I mean, he had horns for Christ's sake.

But, as usual, no one noticed. They _never_ noticed. They only saw a tall, handsome teenager trying to score a girl. Totally normal.

Except it wasn't.

I knew the routine by now. Ignore them, but act as though they're any other person. Don't treat them differently. Act uninterested.

I'd had to teach this to myself, of course. It's not like I could tell my mom, "Hey guess what? I'm a seventeen year-old girl who sees monsters!"

That would get me locked up for sure.

I'm sure by now there were rumors among these… monsters, that a human girl could see their true form. Or see them at all, for that matter. Some had this strange, barrier-type thing that, at first, I'd had to peel back in order to see them. They were hidden to the human eye.

As I'd grown older, this barrier had vanished completely. I saw them totally as they were, and for some reason, this fact made me terribly interesting to them and again, I don't know why, but mostly repellant to everybody else.

Ignoring his flirty calls with years of practice, I pushed through the crowded sidewalk and continued on my way to my _boring_ job.

Well, mostly it was boring. I worked in a coffee shop that, depending on the time of day, completely varied in customer flow. It was slammed in the mornings, right up until after lunch. Then at night, they usually had live music or poetry readings, so of course it was busy then too.

Right now, it was Saturday afternoon, about 2:00. I didn't even get to work these busy shifts. I was in a long day of sitting at a counter, staring blankly into space. Joy.

There was an electronic beeping that signaled my arrival. The girl working the cash, Mindy, glanced up in excitement.

"You're here!" she cheered, removing her apron and hanging it haphazardly on the hook. She grabbed her purse and headed past me, for the door. "And I'm _outta _here. Later Skye!"

Sighing, and dreading what was to come, I headed for the back room, throwing my bag down on the lunch table. I punched my number into the keypad on the wall, as well as Mindy's, because she _always _forgot to punch herself out.

I returned to the front and retrieved her discarded apron, tying it around my waist. I then pulled up a stool to the counter and plopped down into it.

"Ready for excitement!" I muttered.

Several minutes into my shift the phone rang. As I got up to answer it, I plastered a huge smile on my face. This always helped with my fake-nice voice.

"Java Joe's, Skye speaking!" I chirped, cursing the world.

"Hey Skye!" a cheerful voice greeted me.

"Simon?" I asked. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need a favor. Can you check the red couch for a wallet? I think I might have left mine there last night."

I twirled the phone cord around my finger, eying the red couch that at the moment, seemed so far away.

"It's 2:00," I told him irritably. "Why didn't you call Mindy and ask her?"

"I don't _trust_ Mindy," he said seriously. "So anyways, could you check? I'd hate to pull you away from whatever thrilling task you're no doubt doing, but…"

"One moment, please hold," I said in a deadpan voice. I cut off his laughing by pressing "HOLD" and hanging the phone up. My feet seemed to drag as I made my way over to the couch. Stupid Simon, forgetting his wallet. If I was going to be stuck here all day, I certainly didn't want to have to move from my stool…well, save for making coffee that is.

I lifted one cushion, and there it was- a brown, worn leather wallet. I picked it up and thumbed through the money, taking out a five dollar bill and sticking it in my jeans pocket. He wouldn't miss it.

"Brown leather?" I asked him when I returned to the phone.  
"That'd be it!"

"Yeah it's here."

"Cool, so I'll stop by in a few and pick it up?"

"I don't care what you do," I said, only half-joking. "Later."

I returned to my glorious stool and sat, placing my chin in my palms and absently examining the chipped black paint on my nails.

It seemed like barely a minute had passed before Simon waltzed though the door, acting jokingly like he owned the place.

"Did you teleport?" I asked with a laugh.

He grinned, and I couldn't help it- my heart fluttered. It's not that I felt that way about him- believe me, I'd known Simon pretty much my whole life. We'd been in the sandbox together. He was just a good friend. Still, when a guy as quirkishly handsome as him flashes a smile you're way, it's nice.

"What can I say? I'm fast," he replied, running a hand though his ruffled brown hair.

I rolled my eyes, holding up his wallet. "Coffee while you're here?" I offered.

He took his wallet, and as he shoved it into his pocket, I could have sworn he shivered in response. "Nah, I'm good. Not much for the stuff anymore."

"Are you _kidding_?" My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't seen as much of Simon as usual this past while, but I'd seen him enough to know he was changing. After overcoming his awkward years, he'd been pretty cute, sure, but lately he'd abandoned his glasses and was now the dream guy of every girl who knew him. He'd just suddenly gotten even _better_ looking- his hair was glossier, his eyes more intense- and not just his looks had changed. It was also his _personality. _He was much more confident, and it seemed like every time I saw him he was with a different girl. _Totally_ different from before, when the only girl he'd even _look _was Clary Fray, the love of his life.

And _now _he "didn't drink coffee"? It was weird. He used to drink at least three times a day.

He shrugged. "Too much caffeine is bad for you anyways."

"Simon," I said hesitantly. "Um, what's been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" I noticed him tense ever-so-slightly.

"I dunno, you just seem…different."

"'Different'?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I dunno," I said again. I rubbed my forehead. "M-Maybe it's nothing." I struggled to change the subject, trying to lift the heavy cloud that seemed to have settled.

Luckily, he already had a topic in mind.

"So, what did you think of Eric's poetry last night?"

I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at that. It echoed through the deserted shop.

"It was certainly…unique?" I tried. Eric was in a rock band, and lately he'd decided that it would be a grand idea to take up poetry.

He started to respond, but was cut off by the electronic chime of the door. Or maybe I just drowned him out.

All I know is that either way, I stopped listening, because the person who walked through the door was _the_ single most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen.

He was all shadows- enough to get my attention in the first place- with straight dark hair and coal black eyes. He was dressed in all black- a black t-shirt, black jeans, black dress shoes, and a worn, stylish leather jacket. He seemed to have a smirk permanently etched onto his face. I felt inexplicably drawn to him from the moment my eyes locked onto his. For all I know, this guy could have been a murderer or a rapist, but at the moment, I really didn't care.

He strolled up to the counter, pausing his stride only to wait for Simon to get out of his way (which he did, looking oddly offended).

"Can I… can I help you?" I stammered. My words didn't seem to want to form properly.

He and Simon exchanged looks, and an odd look passed over Simon's face. He seemed…confused.

"Ah hey, Skye." He turned to me, the puzzled expression still showing. "I gotta run…um, take care of yourself?"

I nodded, still distracted by this boy's beauty. "R-Right. Bye."

He turned on his heel and hurried out, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the customer asked, his eyes grazing over the chalk menu above me.

"_No!"_ I blurted, almost too quickly. My cheeks reddened immensely. "Um, he's my friend. Anyway, can I take your order?"

He placed his order and I absently punched in the buttons on the cash register, and then proceeded to make his drinks.

I was horribly aware of the fact that he kept his eyes on me the entire time. Because of this, I screwed up several times before bringing the finished drinks to the counter.

"Here you are."

"Thanks…Skye, was it?"

"Ah, yes. And you are?"

"The name's Damon."

_Damon, _a dreamy voice in my mind cooed.

I quickly snapped myself out of it. Since when did _I_ get this way over some guy? He was only human. Talk to him.

"I haven't seen you around," I said coolly. "Are you from around here?" Not that it was any of my business. I only wanted to see if I would see him again after today.

"I'm here on business," he replied. "If you could call it that. I just said that to sound sophisticated." He winked at me.

I laughed, probably a little more than necessary. _Cool it!_ the rational voice in my head ordered.

"Well, it works. How long are you staying for?"

He gave a slight shrug. "Depends," he said almost slyly. "On what I find here. Or who." He looked rather pointedly at me.

I felt myself blush all over again. As a distraction, I glanced at the register.

"That would be…" My voice trailed off as I realized my mistake. "$1,168. Oh."

"Expensive," he said, taking out his wallet. "It better be good coffee."

"I'm sorry." I sighed, pressing the reset button and punching in the actual price. "That _should _be $11.68."

"You know what? You're so pretty, I wouldn't have minded paying it." From anyone else, it would have sounded painfully corny. From him, it sounded unbelievably smooth.

My face was probably a permanent blush by this point.

He paid the money and took his tray, bidding me good-bye as he started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" I called out after him.

He paused. "Yes?"

"Um, see you around," I said dumbly. "Damon."

He looked over his shoulder at me when he reached the door. "Skye," he said with a small smile. "I certainly hope so."


	2. Secrets and Shadowhunters

**Kay so here is chapter two! Please enjoy :3**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this bad boy yet. We'll see how it plays out**

**Also, I feel like this chapter has too much dialogue. Ah well -.-**

* * *

Over the next week, Damon visited the café a lot. He would come daily- sometimes even twice a day. I was getting happily used to his company.

Simon seemed to notice as well.

"He seems to come here a lot lately," he said after meeting Damon on his way in.

"His hotel must be nearby," I murmured, doodling on a notepad. I was seated at my glorious throne- A.K.A, my stool.

"But who drinks _that_ much coffee?" His tone was almost…suspicious.

"_You _used to," I pointed out, glancing sharply up at him.

He faltered a bit. "Yeah…but…"

"Simon, what is you problem with this guy? He seems pretty nice to me."

"You've known him for a week!" he protested. Jesus Christ, why was this kid getting so angry with me?

I shook my head, laughing shortly. "Feeling intimidated? I know how you hate competition."

"You _know_ that's not it, Skye."

"Then what is it?" I hadn't meant to snap at him, but something was telling me that there was more to Simon's dislike of Damon than he was letting on, and it was starting to piss me off. "_You've _known him for a week, Simon, and _you've_ never even talked to him! So what is your deal?"

He opened his mouth and shut it, clearly thinking of a way to answer me.

"I just get…bad vibes from him," he said finally.

"Oh no!" I said with fake shock. "Not 'vibes'! Anything but 'vibes'!"

"Listen," he said impatiently. "Just be careful."

I winked. "Aren't I always?"

"I _mean_ it Skye. Don't do anything…reckless." I noticed he kept scratching the back of his head, as though he were nervous.

"'Reckless'? What's that supposed to mean? Simon," I caught his arm and all but glared up at him. "I want you to tell me what's going on."

My intense eye contact seemed to unnerve him.

"I-I have to go," he said quickly, snatching his arm away.

"Simon-"

He cut me off. "Just remember what I said. Don't be reckless. L-Later." He all but ran out the door.

I blinked, puzzled, and then my confused expression slowly melted into one of annoyance.

My life was almost built around secrets. Anytime I was asked to go somewhere, I almost always had to decline, seemingly without reason.

"Wanna go to Pandemonium?" was the big one. Everyone I hung out with loved that club.

But was could I tell them? "Nope, sorry. Monsters _galore_ at that place." Again, such a statement would earn me a trip straight to the loony bin.

I was always hiding things. It was my whole life, so why should I be mad that Simon was doing the same? It was pretty hypocritical of me.

_Because Simon doesn't hide things, _a small, inner voice told me. _It has to be bad if he won't tell you._

But it couldn't possibly be as bad as _my _secrets. Simon wasn't mixed up in all that supernatural business. Not possible.

I tried to keep my mind off of it. I had enough of my own problems to worry about without Simon's weird behavior thrown into the mix as well. Still, try as I might, it remained a constant nagging thought in the back of my mind for the rest of the night.

I, unfortunately, had the late shift that night, and so when 10:00 rolled around, I still sat there, doodling on the same notepad. The yellow page was crammed with messy black drawings and writing.

"Of course," I muttered. "_I _have the late shift, and it's the one night that no one comes in. Typical."

I was so zoned out that I didn't even hear the electronic beep. I happened to look up and my heart jumped in my chest when I saw Damon standing at the counter, an amused expression on his face.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed. I jumped and my pen flew out of my hand. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he said pleasantly. "But my friend loves her coffee."

To my dismay, my stomach churned. "Your…friend."

He nodded. "Yep! I'm here with my brother and his girlfriend, and her best friend. Those girls are addicted to the stuff." He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I-I see." I was oddly relieved. It wasn't like it was any of my business if he had a girl in his life. Still, I can't say I wasn't glad that if he did, she wasn't here with him. "So, the usual?"

"Yes ma'am!"

I suppressed a smile and began preparing the order. I had it pretty much memorized by now.

As I reached for the second cup, I found the pile to be non-existent.

"Out of cups," I informed him. "Wait right here, I'll head back and get some more."

He fixed his dark eyes on me. "I'll be waiting."

With his gaze seeming to tear into my soul, it took me a moment to remember how to work my legs. When I did, I hurried to the back room before they turned to jelly.

As I entered the room, I heard the door beep. I ignored it and continued searching for cups.

"Where _are_ they…?" I said to no one in particular.

There was suddenly a loud crash out front.

I immediately abandoned my search and bolted to the front in alarm. I looked around in panic.

A couple chairs had been tossed aside, but aside from that, no one was there. _No one. _Damon had vanished.

"Did he…leave?" I asked aloud. I imagined him running from the café, throwing aside chairs as he left. But…that didn't even make any sense.

No. Someone _was _here.

The way the air seemed almost…distorted, somehow. It was bending and undulating, sending out ripples like a river.

There. Against that wall. Some flicker of movement, just for a moment.

Someone was here, disguising their presence.

My pulse quickened. Okay. If I couldn't see through it already, it must have been _strong_. This fact terrified me, but I knew that I couldn't just ignore it. What if it wanted to hurt me?

_Stupid Skye, _I chided myself. _It's one of them. _Of course _it wants to hurt you!_

Breathing heavily, I began working my strange and unwanted talent, peeling back the layers with my mind. I didn't have to try hard. It all seemed to vanish at once, shattering like glass.

The scene suddenly seemed to spring into existence.

Someone _had_ arrived, and held Damon by the neck, pressed up against the wall with one hand. In the other was some sort of blade that glowed a cool blue color. The newcomer had golden curly hair, and was tall, tan and muscular. He wore a white t-shirt, and he was covered with strange, black tattoos. They covered his bare arms, crept up from under his collar, and were faintly visible through the white of his shirt. They almost seemed to glow.

Dumbly, I screamed.

Both Damon and the man whipped their heads around. The man was actually close to my age. He trained confused, cat-like eyes on me.

"Is she screaming at us?" the boy asked.

"Looks like she saw through your little glamour, Shadowhunter," said Damon with a smirk.

"Don't even _talk_, Downworlder!" he snapped back at him. "I am this close to ending you."

"Tough talk." Despite being held by the neck, Damon almost sounded bored. "What ever happened to you Shadowhunters being friendly towards us Downworlders?"

"Well, we treat the ones who deserve respect, with respect. Sorry. That leaves you out."

"Ouch, that hurts a bit, you know."

"W-What's going on!" I stammered, breaking up their little sarcasm fest. I'd just broken every rule I'd ever set for myself by acknowledging their existence.

"Now sweetheart," the boy began in a condescending tone.

"_Don't call me that, you monster!" _I yelled, taking a step back. I gripped the counter to steady myself. My legs were on the verge of giving out again, this time for a completely different reason. "_Put him down!"_

"Monster?" He started laughing. "Okay then. It seems you have things a bit twisted. What exactly gives you that idea?"

"You…you hid yourself. Only the monsters do that. _What are you?_" I sounded hysterical, but I couldn't help it. I'd never had to actually deal with one of these guys before.

"They'll be plenty of time for that _later._ Right now, I've got necks to break and hearts to stake." He tightened his grip on Damon's neck.

"_Stop! Put him down!"_

"Skye, you need to simmer," Damon said calmly. "Deep breaths." How the hell was he being so nonchalant about this?

I ignored him and slowly edged towards the wall hanging on the phone. "I'm going to call the cops. Put. Him. _Down_."

"You're not going to call the cops," the boy said patiently.

"Watch me!" I shot back. I lifted the phone off the hook and started dialing, but then I realized- the line was dead.

"I told you," he said pleasantly.

"No!" I threw the phone down and fumbled in my pocket for my cell phone. I retrieved it, and it was like my thumbs were suddenly too big for the keys as I attempted to dial 911.

I glanced up quickly and my throat constricted.

The guy was gone, and Damon stood rubbing his neck. In the time it took for me to blink, he was gone too.

I felt a presence behind me and I whirled around to see the guy standing directly behind me. His mocking expression was gone, and he now looked rather serious.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that," he said. He snatched the phone out of my hand and as he closed his fingers around it, the phone was crushed, as easily as a soda can. He crushed it. _With his bare hands!_

Dammit Damon! Where had he gone? How could he have just left me here with this monster?

I gaped in horror at him. "How- how did you-"

"Terribly sorry about this," he said with a slight frown. "Don't take it personally; I have a job to do.

With that, and before I could even think about running, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed my head into the wall.

Pain flooded through my skull and my vision blurred as tears welled in my eyes. Black spots danced before my eyes, and I gasped sharply, fighting to stay conscious. I did _not_ want to be that clichéd girl in the movie who faints and ends up in a dungeon somewhere.

However, it seemed my body had other ideas. The black spots completely engulfed my sight, and soon enough, blackness was all there was.


End file.
